


Flow Like Water

by knifefather



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Corny water jokes, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, Not Beta'd, Other, Size Difference, Voice Kink, We Die Like Men, Zer0 is tiny and the reader is big man, handjobs, lets go boys, the beginning is very primal for those of yall who are into that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24992404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifefather/pseuds/knifefather
Summary: Breathing.Your breathing rings through your ears like the vibrations of funeral bells. You’re crouched low, your knees nearly on the floor. You edge closer. You can feel the pull and tug of the air from your lungs. Your blood thrums from the thrill of it all. The outline of your prey, lithe and black, grows clearer and clearer.
Relationships: Zer0 (Borderlands)/Reader, Zer0/Male Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Flow Like Water

Breathing.

Your breathing rings through your ears like the vibrations of funeral bells. You’re crouched low, your knees nearly on the floor. You edge closer. You can feel the pull and tug of the air from your lungs. Your blood thrums from the thrill of it all. The outline of your prey, lithe and black, grows clearer and clearer. 

Another breath in.

Your pupils dilate. You have him in your sights. 

Your next actions are a bullet through a flock of doves. 

Suddenly, you take a powerful leap, pouncing on the smaller figure in front of you. A growl escapes your throat as you advance on the target, a toothy grin pressed on your face. 

“Zer0!” you howl, coming down on the assassin. 

He spins his head to stare at you, helmet glowing red with the “!” emoticon. As quickly as you attacked, he vanished in a veil of static. 

You gasp and brace yourself as you come crashing down on the training room floor, your body making an ugly thud on impact. You roll over quickly, and Zer0 reappears above you. He moves smoothly, swimming in midair, and lands right above you. 

You snarl as the assassin grabs your wrists, pinning them on either side of you. His strength overwhelms you--it doesn’t match his frame. 

You struggle for a few moments before breathing a heavy sigh and thunking the back of your head on the floor of the training room.

“Okay! Fine! You win,” you admit, glaring with embarrassment at the blank helmet above you. “I can’t sneak up on you. Not yet, anyway,” you taunt, grinning at the assassin. 

You can almost feel Zer0 rolling his eyes from underneath that mask. 

“That day is quite far from now. Don’t out-do yourself, vault hunter. Up, now,” Zer0 replies. He releases your wrists gently before lifting himself off of you to sit at your side. You huffily right yourself as well, crossing your legs like a brat. 

“How do you do it?” you ask, wrapping your arms around your knees and turning to look at the assassin. 

Zer0 looks at you quizzically, a “?” mark glowing on his mask for you. 

“How are you so good at combat? You’re really small, and light, but so fast and strong…” You look down at your own body. Your hands, large and burly. Your chest is easily twice the size of the assassin’s. Zer0 has you on height only by a few inches. However, you outweigh him by quite a lot.

“What can I say? Practice makes perfect. But, I can teach you, if you’d like,” Zer0 offers.

You cock your head to the side, thinking about his offer. You’ve trained plenty with Zer0, but he has never gone into his actual techniques and abilities with you. You both are fairly decent with gunplay--if anything, Zer0 has a sharper eye than you. In hand-to-hand when fighting baddies, you both can decently hold your own. But Zer0’s fighting style has a feeling of finality to it. It’s almost as if his enemies know their fate just by feeling the breeze in their hair before Zer0 slices them to bits. 

“Alright. You can teach me something,” you agree. You release your knees and make your way to your feet, standing over him. “What’s first on the lesson plan, teacher?” you ask, smiling jokingly and holding out your hand to the other vault hunter. 

He takes it, hoisting himself from the ground. Even when helping him, you could barely feel his weight pull on your hand. 

“The key to combat is to be able to understand your body,” Zer0 starts. “Once you understand your form, you can learn to control it properly,” he finishes. 

Zer0 moves from your side to stand behind you. You tense up, naturally predisposed to not enjoying things in your rear view. “What are you doing?” you question, craning your head back to look at him. 

“I want you to try to become water. Be aware of your body,” Zer0 instructs. “Close your eyes, and listen to your own breathing. Feel my presence right here,” he encourages. 

Your brows furrow, trying to understand this concept. “Okay… I’ll try my best,” you say. Obeying his instructions you close your eyes. The room is now quiet, and you listen to your breath, rattling inside you. You feel your chest rise and fall as you concentrate. 

You begin to feel slight pressure on your sides, but you do not open your eyes. You continue to breathe, trying to clear your mind. What is it to think of nothing?

“What do I do now?” you ask quietly.

Zer0’s voice is closer to you now, almost directly in your ear. “Keep quiet, and let yourself feel for a moment. Just exist, my friend,” he instructs. 

You feel a smile tugging at your lips. You can feel Zer0 move closer to you, pressing himself against your back, his thin hands trailing along your sides before moving down to settle at your waist.

“I can definitely do that,” you respond.

You slowly inhale as Zer0’s hands reach your belt. The silence rings in the room, and you can feel your senses begin to heighten in the quiet. The assassin carefully unbuckles it, loosening your trousers. Your exhale comes, shaky and deep. He makes quick work of undoing your pants well enough to snake a thin hand into your boxers. 

You bite your lip, a blush spreading across your face. 

Zer0 asked you to think of nothing, but it was extremely hard to do that with his hand down your pants. 

Despite that, you tried to clear your mind. Somehow that made the sweet sensation of Zer0 finally grabbing a hold of your half hard member hit you even harder. 

You shudder softly as his petite hand wraps around you, slowly rubbing you in your trousers. You lean back against him and begin to pant softly as he speeds up his fist. It does not take you long to become fully erect.

By now, you’ve totally thrown out the whole exercise. You hope Zer0’s fine with that. 

You press yourself back against the skinny assassin and reach back to touch him, any part of him. You can hear him breathe softly under his helmet as he strokes you, building you up higher and higher. Your knees begin to turn to jelly as Zer0 works your member, playing you like an instrument. 

“Are you starting to feel more like one with yourself? Keep concentrating,” Zer0 advises softly, grinding his pelvis teasingly against your backside. You gasp, feeling Zer0’s own erection straining through his suit. A grin spreads across your face and you can’t help but to feel flattered. 

“I’m starting to feel some kind of way,” you choke out, Zer0 increasing his pace on your cock. At this point, you are panting heavily and your stomach begins to tighten in arousal. The air is thick with the musk of sex. 

The training room is completely quiet besides the sounds that Zer0 and you produce. He is breathing measuredly behind you, keeping you in place while he pleasures you. Moans spill from your lips during every passing moment. Your eyes are still closed, the blackness making your feel every tug of Zer0’s hand against your member. 

You could feel your release building, that feeling in your stomach becoming tighter. Arousal rushed like a torrid river in your core and your control of your body began to sink away. 

Zer0 began to hold you up completely, your legs becoming useless underneath you. You cry out in passion as your orgasm crashes like waves against rocks. You coat Zer0’s hand in your spunk and your cock twitches happily in his grasp. You effectively ruin the hell out of your pants.

You lean your head against Zer0’s shoulder as you ride out your climax and he faithfully balances you. After a moment, you begin to realize the trembling that you’re feeling is not your body, but Zer0’s. Your eyes snap open and you stop leaning on him as much. He slowly pulls his hand out of your underwear, the black material now dirty with your spunk. 

“Do you understand now? I hope my lessons did you good, vault hunter,” Zer0 chimes softly, releasing you. 

You try your best to fix your soiled pants and turn around to face him, your cheeks flushed and a light sheen of sweat on your forehead. Your hands shakily struggle to work.

“I think I’m starting to get the idea. I truthfully cleared my mind,” you say with a smile. And that was the truth. You have never felt more empty headed and lust driven than when Zer0 was touching you. 

A “LOL” flashed red across Zer0’s helmet, followed by his classic, “<3” emoticon. 

After cleaning yourselves up the best you can, you both decide to leave the training room. You both exit the threshold of the room when suddenly Zer0 puts his hand out to you, stopping you. You stop and cock an eyebrow at him, confused at the gesture. 

The assassin draws in close to you, his mask very close to your ear. 

“I enjoyed our lessons. Let me know the next time you’re feeling thirsty.” 

A shiver runs down your spine. 

You stare at Zer0, wide eyed, as he smugly draws away from you and disappears into an adjacent hallway.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! Thank you so much for reading! Honestly im never going to stop writing Zer0/Reader and this is a hill I will die on. I had this hidden up my sleeve and wanted to post it before I update a previous work of mine, Pretty as a Peach. So stay tuned for that yall!! Also I wanted to let yall know that I now take commissions. Hit me up on tumblr @ jettblackjunewrites .


End file.
